


Some nights.

by orphan_account



Series: Malachite [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fourth part of the Malachite series. Please welcome two new characters!





	Some nights.

**Author's Note:**

> "Puedo escrbir los versos más tristes esta noche.
> 
> Escribir, por ejemplo: «La noche está estrellada,  
> y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos.»" - Pablo Neruda, Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada. (1924)

Some nights they couldn’t sleep. Some nights they were scared that if they closed their eyes they’d wake up to the voice of someone neither wanted to see again.   
“Do you remember?” Hiroto asked Ryuuji.   
His voice steady, his breathing calm. But through his words, Ryuuji could feel it. He could feel anger, pain, a strange sadness. A familiar mixture of emotions.  
“Everything” he answered. Images flashed through his mind, memories of a certain man, and then purple.   
“Can you believe he’s...”   
His smile made them happy, but his words cut deep and left scars. How could they forget?  
“No.”


End file.
